We Wear the Mask
by Zelly-Mocha
Summary: New Summary: What happens when Hinata gets tricked by the guy she loved & a guy she just met? I don't know but read to find out. SaiXHinata
1. Stanza 1

**This is my first Fanfic. so forgive me if it's not good. I accept criticism & comments. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_**

_Stanza 1_

Hinata was sitting on the bench in the park looking at the skies & soaking up the sun. She was forgetting everything that just happened the other day; she was at least trying to forget. She had done what she thought she would never do in a million years but she did. She had confessed to him but all he thought of her was just as a friend that was all. He meant so much to her but he did not feel the same for her. She felt heartbroken but she didn't want him to see her sad so she forces a smile on her face & said

"_It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know that's all._"

**We wear the mask that grins & lies**

Later that day she saw him talking to someone & he saw her & waved to her & said

"_Hey Hinata-chan!_" he ran over to her, dragging the person he was with but that person refused to move

"_Come on Sai!_" Naruto said in an agitated tone.

"_No Naruto! I don't-_" Then Naruto punches him on the arm "_OW! What did you do that for?_"

"_You're being stubborn, that's why!" H_e was about to start dragging him again until he notice Hinata walking towards them & he then pushed Sai in front of him so he could say hello to her. As she stops in front of him, she says

"_Hello Naruto-kun, nice to see you again, who's your friend?_" Looking at the person in front of her, she bows & stretches out her hand to greet him

"_Hello, my name is Hinata & yours is?_" Sai was almost speechless when he saw her; she was pretty, very pretty. He could not believe Naruto turned her down, a girl with pearly white eyes & long Indigo colored hair that went down to her waist. He felt strange just looking at her, he did not want to show it so he held it back & shook her hand & said

"_My name is Sai, Nice to meet you Hinata_".

**It hides our cheeks & shades our eyes,-**

When they were finished shaking hands, she observes the way he looked. He was in some way different then most people from other people she met; he as well looked & dressed differently than most others you would see. He wore a short shirt that went a little above the waistline & some shorts. His hair was slick black & his eyes were cat like & his smile. She began to blush at the thought '_oh shit, why am I blushing?_' Sai took notice of this & chuckled at her embarrassment. Hinata looked at him

"_W-w-why are y-you laughing at m-m-me?" _Sai then just started laughing louder; it made Hinata very confused & nervous. As soon as he finally calmed down he looked at her & said

"_I'm sorry but when you blush & stutter I can't help but laugh because you look so cute!_" She blushed an even deeper shade of red. Naruto looked at her & said "_Hinata you o.k.?_" "_I-I-I'm fine! Its n-n-nothing_" she squeaked. She looked down trying not to let Naruto or Sai see her face, especially Sai.

"_Um, I should be going now…um ...bye!_" she was about to run off until she feels a hand wrap around her wrist. The hand felt so big yet very gentle. She turns around to see Sai smiling at her & says

"_Wait I want to show you something, but you must do as I say got that?_" "_Y-yes_" "_Good fallow me then_" he said.

"_What about Naruto?_" Hinata asked. Sai got real close to her & whispered in her ear "_He saw Sakura & ran off._" Hinata felt grief stricken; she could not help but still feel something for the blonde, blue-eyed boy. "_Now come on I must show you something incredible!_" Sai said.

Soon they were at the park that was surrounded by willows & a pond at the center of the park. The sun was setting right on surface of the water it looked as if though the water itself was that color. Beautiful it was but Sai knew it is nothing compared to Hinata's beauty. He looked at her & said

"_Wonderful isn't it? I love to come here when I get a chance to & watch it._" Hinata could not speak she was in awe. He leaned in & whispered "_But this site is nothing compared to yours._" Hinata blushed again, the red on her face reminded Sai the color of the going away sunset. He smiled leaned in & kissed her gently. As he was about to pull away Hinata kissed him back? Sai was about as surprised as Hinata, they had just kissed! It felt unusual to both of them but so familiar. Then she saw a flash of light not too far. "_Thanks Hinata! Hey you got the picture Naruto?_" Hinata was confused what he meant by thanks.

"_What d-did you m-m-mean by thanks?_" Sai turned & looked at her & smiled

"_Naruto thought I couldn't get a girl to kiss me so I proved him wrong!_" Hinata felt broken all over again, her poor heart could not take anymore of this pain. She finally snapped

"_YOU USED ME FOR YOUR OWN NEEDS! YOU SICK BASTARD!_" She ran off crying all the way home.

"_What's her problem?_" Sai whispered to himself.

**This debt we pay to human guile;**

Hinata felt used. Naruto was in this plan as well, the person she looked up to, the person who she once loved. Sai, oh how she started to hate Sai. His smiles, his voice, the warm breath of his, of how his breath tickled her ear, WAIT! Why was she thinking about Sai, why? Her heart hurt so much, it hurts. Her white eyes soon filled with sour tears at the pain. It hurts but she tries to not to let it get to her. She decides to be a different person tomorrow & by different she means no more stuttering & blushing & no longer will she let her emotions get the best of her, she was to be different from there on. Yes different she was to be different. She smiled, someway he will pay; both of them will pay for their act against her.

**With torn and bleeding hearts we smile,**

The next day Hinata kept her promise to herself. In the morning, she thought of wearing the same clothing, she wears everyday, but just today, she would wear something that showed her figure just a little. She wore a navy sweater that had the off the shoulder look & a pair of lightly faded jeans that had glitter on them.

She stepped out of her house without waking anybody & stepping in the cold morning air of summer. She was too meet Kiba & Shino in a couple of hours but she wanted to walk around a bit, view the scenery & see if could find the pitiful bastards. It did not take her long to find them; they were sitting at Ichiraku eating ramen, figures. She thought of going & walking past them but she need a reason to. She thought of many reasons but they were not that good until she saw Neji sit next to them. '_That's it I'll just say I have a question for him yes!_' she thought, as she was to walk over to where Neji was sitting. She tapped Neji gently on the shoulder & said

"_Neji-niisan? I need to ask you something._" As she said this (as most people would see it), she accidentally jabbed the person next to him in the arm.

"_Hey what do-_" he was cut off mid sentence as he saw who it was

"_Oh, sorry about that Sai I just have to talk to my cousin forgive me._" Hinata said sweetly.

"Uh…it's okay." Sai replied weakly. It seems unusual to Sai to see a girl who has been told to be extremely shy & by most people called weird. He felt speechless.

"_What is it you wish to ask me Hinata-sama?_" Neji asked looking at his cousin in the most unlikely clothing he would usually see her in considering how shy she was.

"_I need to ask you a favor but privately, If you don't mind?_" She said.

"_Hey Hinata_, _how are you?_" said a certain blond boy. Hinata pretended not to here him, which in Naruto case has seemed unusual since not once had Hinata ignored him. So he tried again but even louder. "_HEY, HINATA!_" This made everyone jump out of there skin. This time Hinata had heard him.

"_Yes Naruto? What is it?_" she asked.

"_I asked how you are. You look great by the way. I've never seen you dress like that before._" The old Hinata would have blushed at the statement & probably would have fainted. She pretended not to care, she tried she really did but it was no use she was blushing. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks coloring them a nice shade of red.

"_Thank you._" She blurted out.

"_Come Hinata-sama so you can ask me that favor._" Neji said eyeing Naruto & Sai who were looking at her in a daze.

**And mouth with myriad subtleties**

_Tbc…_

**_i'll update sometime next week if i get one comment. Bye! Loly & Mee say bye too! _**


	2. Stanza 2

**Sorry! I got grounded off the computer & then went to Mexico & i guess I'm back. So yeah i guess i don't own Naruto & i don't own the poem. so on with the show.**_  
_

_Stanza 2_

As Hinata & Neji were walking down the streets until they stopped.

"_Hinata-sama, I know you didn't just come up to me to ask me something, so why are you dressed up like that?_" Neji asked suspiciously. Hinata stood still in place she was amazed at the fact her cousin knew her so well, it was as if he could read her mind. "_So are you going to tell me?_"

"_Fine, I'll tell you._" And she did tell him, everything every little detail in her incident. Neji looked pissed, almost if could kill the next person he saw.

"_Those little bastards_" he said as he punched a near by wall, making an inch deep hole into it.

"_P-please Neji-niisan, I-I'll take c-care o-of this m-myself._" She stuttered, scared of what he might do next. He said nothing; he was mumbling something under his breath. Hinata could not make out what they were, but she knew they were threatening.

**Why should the world be over-wise,**

"_Are you sure of that Hinata-Sama?_" Neji looked at her worryingly.

"_Yes niisan._" She said putting on a reassuring smile for him. She was sad at the fact that he did not think she could take care of her self, she couldn't blame him, and she was known as weak by everybody.

"_Fine, but if they harm you in any way, they'll wish they never messed with a Hyuga._"

"_No worry, I can take care of myself. I promise Neji._" She held her pinkie to him; he stared at it for a while & soon took his own & wrapped it around hers.

"_Okay, but if you need any help you'll know where I'll be._" He turned around & left. As soon as he was gone, Hinata smiled a devious smile. She now knew how to get them back, she had made a plan, but first she had to meet up with Kiba & Shino.

She started her way to the near by trainings grounds where she was to meet them. She saw Kiba, who was being attack by Akamaru, & Shino who was watching them. '_Time to start phase one_' Hinata thought.

She began walking towards them with her head hung low & tears beginning to forming her eyes. She hugged her body & began to shake uncontrollably. She could her footsteps running towards her & felt arms wrap around her holding her closely.

"_Hey, Hinata are you alright?_" Kiba asked cradling her in his arms. "_Did something happen?_" Hinata hadn't answer too busy sobbing, thinking of what to say next. Hinata lifted her head from Kiba's grip on her and finally said

"_I-I'm sorry, f-for c-c-coming here l-like this. I-I just need t-to let it out_."

"_Are you sure? Cause you came out here if though you saw someone die._"

**In counting all our tears and sighs?**

"_D-don't worry, n-no one died. It's just well…_"

"_Tell us please._" Shino said.

**Nay, let them only see us, **

She had told them & told the whole story in as much detail as possible. She looked at them but, she didn't need to since she could tell Kiba's anger rising & Shino hands crack from clutching so hard.

**while**

'_Everything was going according to plan' _Hinata though as she kept her head hung low so no one could see her smile forming on her lips._  
_

**We wear the mask.**

_Tbc…_

**Yeah sorry, it's short. I tried not to make Hinata too OCC but that was kinda hard so ****i made her evil on accident, i thinkNot sure but i didn't mean to. So i'll try to update next week if possible. Thank you for all being patient & living though a horribble chapter i'll try better. Oh please review it make me happy & so the voices stop nagging me. **

_**Bye! till next time.**  
_


End file.
